Lovina and Antonio:Their Story
by lovina-romania29
Summary: This is story is about Fem! Romano and her little romance with is is my 1st story so plz dont hate yway summary: Lovina Vargas now works for Antonio Carriedo. What happens when they fall in love? What happens when Antonio loses his mind and becomes Capitain Carriedo? Sorry that I suck at summaries WARNING: Human names, a lot of cussing and there WILL be i think 2 lemony chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I wonder what Annaliese wanted to see me about", thought Antonio. "Maybe she's finally gonna admit her great and true love for me…" he thought aloud with the stupidest face.

"Don't get so cocky Antonio and EW! Why the hell would I be in love with you! As far as I'm concerned I don't mind being single!", said Annaliese.

"Single pringle….." muttered Antonio

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Nothin…."

"That's what I thought Antonio", Annaliese said, "That stupid Francis and Gilbert, they influenced you…"

"Anyway Annaliese what DID you want to see me about if you're not confessing"

"Ok, here's what I wanted to really wanted to see you about" Annaliese started. "In addition to Elizaveta, my maid, I got another one. Her name is Felicia."

"Yea so what Annaliese?"

"Well Felicia has an older sister, and I can't afford to take care of 3 maids, so I thought to myself 'Who's so helpless and can use a maid? Hmmmm…Oh Antonio!'" Annaliese replied.

"Ok rude Annaliese! And YES I get a maid!", Antonio exclaimed. "Hey Annaliese what's her name? I want to know what to call her when I need her." He said, smirking.

"I don't know her name, Antonio… She won't say a word and she probably got Felicia to stay quiet. So you have to get to know her."

"_No hay problema"_, Antonio said in his (AMAZING) Spanish accent, "Girls tend to spill their guts to me."

"She's upstairs in her room, sleeping." Annaliese looked at Antonio. He was spaced out for some reason. "Having dirty thought already Antonio?" she said teasing him.

_"Que?"_

"Never mind why don't we go visit her a little visit?"

And with that Annaliese and Antonio and walked up a beautiful flight of stairs into a grand hallway covered with pictures of Annaliese. One of her pictures had a mustache?

"Hey Anna—"

"Don't want to talk about it" she immediately replied back.

They kept walking and until they came to a door painted white, red and green for both Felicia and Elizaveta. Annaliese and Antonio quietly walked in. Annaliese walked to one side of the bed and Antonio to the other side. Annaliese noticed a little bump at Antonio's crotch.

"Somebody's happy,huh?" Annaliese said.

"Look at here she's absolutely _hermoso_" Antonio replied.

Then, Antonio gently and quietly picked up the little Italian and started walking away.

"_Warten!_"

"Que?"

"I'll send her stuff over to your place for the couple days, _ordnung?_"

"'K got it Annaliese. _Hasta luego_ "

And with that Antonio walked away with the little Italian maid in his arms.

**Thanks for reading this! It's kinda bad...sorry...This is my 1st fanfic and I tried my best! Hopefully you enjoyed! Favorite and review plzzz!**

**No hay problema- no problem**

**Que-what or huh**

**Hermoso-beautiful**

**Warten-wait**

**Ordnung-alright**

**Hasta luego- See you later**

**Uh...i hope my German and Spanish is correct I got the translations from Google translate...btw I don't own Hetalia (cause it would be very romantic if i did)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a very long, grueling and tiresome walk home, Antonio gently put his new maid in a guest room and wanted to lightly kiss her forehead, but quickly decided against it, thinking that he would wake her up.

A couple hours later, the little maid woke up. Her hair was a mess and she was….was NOT in her usual bedroom. It was 9 in the morning and the Italian didn't know where the hell she was. "Where the hell am I?", she thought. "Let's see what's outside this bedroom" she said quietly.

The maid walked out of the bedroom and walked down a hall. "This doesn't look like Annaliese's house.", she thought aloud.

"Maybe because it isn't Annaliese's house", someone said.

"Who the hell are you?!", the maid yelled. Then, Antonio walked towards her and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Let go of me you damn jerk?" she yelled

"We can discuss things in the kitchen and that is NO way to speak to your _jefe_!" Antonio said as he dragged her to the kitchen.

"_Jefe? _Oh _capo_. What the hell does that mean?" she thought

They shortly walked into the kitchen. It was a very nice and humble one. Light yellow walls with little tomatoes? as borders."

"Alright then, I know you have questions for me so ask away." Antonio said as he let go of his new maid and closed the door.

Creeped out by this man, she finally asked, "Who are you and where the hell am I and what am I doing here?" she said.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo. You're in Spain and you are now the maid for this house. My house." Antonio said.

" I have to work here?! _Perché_?"

"Annaliese couldn't afford to take care of you, Felicia and Elizaveta at the same time, so she you to me."

" She chose Feli…over me….i guess that's what I get for being a _dolore nel culo._" She said quietly looking at the floor, starting to tear up just a tiny bit.

Antonio walked over to the maid and gently pulled her head up so she was facing him. "So why don't you tell me your name, _chica_?" he said grinning.

"I'm Lovina Vargas. "she said in an adorable Italian accent.

"_Stupido_" she thought "I swore to myself that no one would get to know me. And to make things worse, I said it to this playboy who is also a pedophile from the way he acts."

"Well, Lovina your name is beautiful!"

"I guess so…" Lovina said blushing hard. Really hard.

"Lovina, is it ok if I call you Lovi?" Antonio asked with hopeful eyes.

"Whatever. Like I care." She said trying really hard not to blush.

"Got any other questions, Lovi?"

"Where are my clothes and belongings?"

" Annaliese is going to send them over. First shipment comes in this afternoon", he said.

"Fine"

"Any other questions?"

"No"

" Well good, because you have some chores to do around the house. First thing first, I want you to sweep up the library."

"_Qualunque"_

Lovina opened to door to get away from Antonio, but he directed her to a little closet full of all the supplies she needed and then directed her to the library.

"Well here's the library, Lovi. Just sweep it up and when you're done come find me for more things to do." Antonio instructed.

"Sounds easy enough" Lovina said.

Antonio smiled and walked away.

"Well might as well get this over with." She said.

**Well i hope that was better and longer than the 1st chapter. I hoped you guys like it so Favorite and review pllzz!**

**Jefe and Capo-boss**

**Perche- why**

**Dolore nel culo-pain in the ass**

**Chica- cutie**

**Stupido-stupid**

**Qualunque-whatever**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**uh sorry i took forever on this chapter and im sorry that it's a bit shitty and short**

**so i guess enjoy it if u can...-_-**

_CRASH!_

" Holy fuck, what was that?!", Antonio yelled. He was working on some weapons for Ludwig in his workshop. But as soon as he heard the crash, he began to sprint to the library, assuming that Lovina had knocked something over.

Antonio flew into the library to find Lovina on the ground with a bookshelf next to her on the ground. Lovina was holding back tears and was mumbling about the pain probably.

"Lovi?! What happened here!?"

"It's the damn bookshelf's fault!" Lovina said

"What the hell?! That doesn't make any sense Lovi!" Antonio said.

"Wanna know what I mean then?!"

"I'd love to hear how this is the bookshelf's fault Lovi!"

"Well you see you damn jerk…I was sweeping the library just like you told me to. But the broom decided to touch the bookshelf and apparently it was just TOO MUCH for the bookshelf so it fell over!" Lovina said.

Antonio sighed. "Can you please get up, Lovi?" he said calmly.

"Can't"

" _Que_? Why not?"

" Cause the damn bookshelf fell on my hand!"

Antonio looked at Lovina' s nonvisible left hand. There was just the smallest little puddle of blood. "Why the hell didn't you mention this earlier, Lovi!?" Antonio exclaimed.

"Well…you didn't ask" Lovina said making a pouty face **(A/N this face: -3-) **

Antonio sighed again, got up and pulled the bookshelf up and then he pushed it away from Lovina. Then Antonio gently picked up Lovina' s hurt left hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Lovina muttered, grimacing. Antonio then gently pulled her hand closer to his finger and a small kiss on all her fingers and the middle of her hand. Lovina started to turn extremely red.

"Wh-wh-what the hell was for you damn jerk!?", Lovina exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to make it feel all better, Lovi" Antonio said smirking.

"So kissing my hand is supposed to make it feel better?! For fuck's sake, Antonio, a fucking bookshelf fell on my hand! A couple kisses won't make it any fucking better you god damn _bastardo." _Lovina shouted. " By now you should have figured out why I call you a jerk….", she said.

"Let's get you to a hospital", Antonio said sadly, obvisouly hurt. Lovina looked away. "Hmph" and that was the last thing she said to Antonio for the rest of the morning.

**Que-huh or what**

**Bastardo-bastard**

**i promise Ch.4 and Ch.5 WILL BE MUCH BETTER**

**and btw from the 10-13 i'll be on Outdoor Ed and wont be able to do anything for this...just sayin -_-**

**Review and Favorite and Follow please! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**well here's chapter 4..I'm trying to update as much as possible before i go on Outdoor Ed so here you go! ^_^ please enjoy**

**and sorry if it isnt as good as i said it would be...**

"It seems that you broke your finger and wrist, Ms. Vargas", Dr. Honda **{A/N to me it seemed that Japan would make a really good doctor not really sure why though…] ** said. "As long as you keep your hand and wrist in this cast, I'd give it till tomorrow **[A/N I had Japan have REALLY good medicine so yeah..]**

" _Gracias_, Kiku!" Antonio said, barging into the examine room.

"Mr. Carriedo, please refrain from calling me by my first name at work", Kiku Dr. Honda replied calmly. "And aren't you supposed to be in the waiting room?"

"Is it wrong for me to worry about my lil Lovi?"

Lovina sighed and nodded (nodding no). "Can I go now, Doc?"

"Yes you may. Come back sometime so I can check it out"

"Yea, yea whatever"-3-

Suddenly an Asian woman walked in.

"Dr. Honda, Yao Wang has a concession, please help us out.", she said.

" Ok, I will be there soon Miss. MeiMei"

MeiMei nodded and left the room.

Lovina and Antonio were in the elevator going down to the parking lot, when all of a suddenly Antonio pressed the 'stop' button.

"Why the hell did you press the stop button, you damn _bastardo_?!" Lovina exclaimed.

Antonio backed Lovina into the side of the elevator and put one hand of either side of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you damn jerk?!" Lovina yelled.

"Do you hate me, Lovi?"

"_Eh_?"

"Do you hate me , Lovi?" he repeated.

"What brought this up jerk?"

"You never seemed to like me"

_Silence. _Lovina was absolutely silent.

"I see Lovi…" he said, while pushing the stop button again.

When they got down to the parking garage they silently got into the car and drove away. While still in silence, when they got to Antonio's place and they both went to bed early. It was only around 7:30.

"What the hell was that about?" Lovina thought, while lying in her bed. "But I thought, that I really do hate him…but why didn't I reply? Maybe, because it was a shock? Or was it I didn't want to reply? But why would that be? His eyes were so serious…. I must have been caught off guard." Then Lovina thought of the unthinkable. "Or was it because I don't hate him?"

**Favorite****, Follow and Review please! ^_^**

**Gracias- thank you**

**Bastardo- bastard**

**Eh- huh**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay here is ch.5 and IM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER...at least it's really long and ch. 6 is just about this long too... I PROMISE TO HURRY UP WITH CH. 6!**

Chapter 5

It started off as an ordinary day. Antonio got up and went to his tomato field to tend to it. After that, he went to his weaponry workshop to finish the well weapons that he was working on for Ludwig. Ludwig was sending some of his soldiers over later to pick them up.

Lovina was left a list of chores to do, from Antonio. Lovina felt bad about being an asshole (and a bitch) yesterday. So she decided to work hard.**[A/N Yea i'm making Lovina a little less stubborn than Romano]** She was completely unaware of the fact that some 15 Germans were coming over to Antonio's house.

Lovina' s first thing to do was to wash and dry Antonio's clothes. Sound easy, huh? **[A/N I decided that for some reason that Antonio doesn't have a washer and dryer machine]** Well for a certain Italian maid with a handicapped hand, it was hell. First Lovina walked over to Antonio's room to get the clothes.

As Lovina walked into Antonio's room, she noticed how clean and tidy everything was. "I thought guys were really messy, but thi**s **guy is part of the Bad Touch Trio andhis room is a lot cleaner than mine." she said quietly while walking farther into his room. Antonio said that he put all his dirty clothes on top of his bed. "His room is too damn big! Where's his bed?" she asked the air. Lovina walked around one side of his room and suddenly tripped backwards onto something really smelly. "Eww…what the hell am I on?" she asked herself.

Lovina got up and saw that he had landed on top of Antonio's dirty (very dirty and not to mention really smelly)clothes, which meant she found his bed. Lovina then gathered up all of Antonio's clothes in the basket.

Lovina glanced back at the bed, just to make sure she had everything. "Looks like I left a damn sock behind". As she walked towards the bed, she tripped and fell onto Antonio's bed.

"God damn it!" Lovina said.

Lovina had landed right onto her injured arm. She quickly turned onto her side and just laid there. On Antonio's bed.

"It is a nice bed" she said quietly. "It smells just like him. Maybe I'll just lie down for a bit."

_30 seconds later….._

"Aaaahh! What the hell am I doing!?" she yelled. "I feel like a really creepy fangirl stalker!"

Lovina quickly got up, threw the sock in the basket, picked it up and ran outta his room.

" I'm NEVER going back in there!" she exclaimed. She walked over to a nearby mirror to make sure she looked normal. She stared at her reflection. Her hair was a little messy and she saw her bra strap creeping out of her shirt onto her arm.

"Well now I look like I was just fucked." She said quietly while putting her strap back and combing her brownish- reddish hair with her fingers. "Good" she thought.

Lovina walked down the hall and saw Antonio with some German soldiers. "What the hell does Ludwig want? Did Feli call her dumbass boyfriend to rescue me? No. She knew I was I was going to work for Antonio and she knows that I can deal with Antonio. Wait! They're here to take Antonio hostage!" she thought.

Before she could even think, Lovina dropped the basket, full of clothes, and ran toward the German soldiers. "Good, Ludwig and Gilbert aren't here." she thought. She ran up to one of the soldiers and started punching his armored chest.

"Get away from Antonio!" Lovina shouted. "He didn't do anything wrong so get the fuck outta here!" she screamed.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry about Lovi. She usually isn't like this at all" Antonio said to the soldier being "attacked" by Lovina. Antonio then grabbed Lovina' s arm and spun her around, so they would be facing each other.

"Lovina! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Antonio said.

Lovina was speechless. Antonio never got mad, about anything! Especially her. Antonio sighed. " We will discuss this later Lovina!" he said firmly. "Go to your room Lovina!" Lovina pulled her arm away and started walking away.

"FUCK! FUCK YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she ran down the hall, into her room and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She pulled off her cast in frustration and threw it across the room.

"Hmm…seems like my hand is pretty much healed up." **[A/N yes I know it's been a day since she injured it. But Kiku's medicine is just THAT great]**

"God, what am I going to do?" she said. "I'm so useless here. But now Antonio's mad at me. I was just trying to help that damn jerk! And to think I started to like him." She said as hot tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I should just leave here." She said in-between sobs. "I'm so useless that he'd be better off without me". she said, now sobbing uncontrollably. She cried for at least 2 hours.

"He's gonna come talk to me soon.. I better get going" she said. She quickly scribbled a little note and put it on her bed. She then jumped out the window so Antonio couldn't see her.

Shortly after she jumped out the window, Antonio had just walked up to Lovina's bedroom.

"Lovi?"

_Silence._

"Lovi? Come on, we have to talk about what you did earlier."

_Silence._

"Lovi, I'm coming in." Antonio said, slowly opening the door.

"Hello? Lovi?"

Antonio looked around Lovina's bedroom, but couldn't find her.

"Where are you Lovi?"

_Silence._

Antonio then noticed a piece of folded paper on her bed.

"A note?" Antonio said.

The note read:

_Damn bastardo, _

_I've left, so don't try to find me. There's no point in finding me anyway….._

_ -Lovina Vargas_

"No way!" Antonio said. "Why would she leave?! I hope she's okay." And with that he ran out of her bedroom.

**there you go ^_^ hope you enjoyed that so review, comment, favorite please ^_^**

_**bastardo-bastard**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took me fucking forever! I was gonna update last week, but I had no time! Anyway this chapter is unfortunately shorter than Ch.5...-_- BTW: This chapter was the 1st chapter I wrote for this fanfic a lot time ago, and this is what the whole fanfic is based off...this is the edited version and i will post the original one as a one shot hopefully very soon**

**SO enjoy this chapter and see ya later!:D **

Chapter 6

Lovina was walking away from Antonio's house. Lovina was really frustrated. "I try helping him, but I just can't. I feel like such a bother to that damn jerk. All I do is make more messes, when I should be cleaning up the mess in the first place…."Lovina muttered. "Why can't I be more like Feli? And actually do what I'm told correctly. Lucky her, she's got Elizaveta with her to help! Plus she works for Annaliese." Lovina sighed as she sat against the wall, tearing up.

"I'm crying over this guy…I guess I've fallen for him" Lovina said quietly chuckling to herself. "Stupid!" she said face palming. "This guy is a major playboy. I'm sure of it!" she said. Lovina then sat down against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest, and just started crying.

Antonio was running frantically around his house looking for Lovina. He walked through his tomato garden and just about everywhere else that he could think about. The last place he had to check was the courtyard. "She has to be in the courtyard! She wouldn't actually leave! Would she?!" Antonio thought. Antonio ran to the courtyard. "Lovi!" he shouted.

Lovina was just around the corner. Antonio didn't know that, though.

"Eh?" Lovina muttered. "What the hell does he want?"

"LOVINA!" Antonio yelled. "Where is she? She's gotta be around here somewhere." he thought.

Antonio looked around the corner. He saw her. She was in the middle of the courtyard, against the wall, head in her knees.

"There you are Lovi!"

Lovina quickly wiped her face and started speed walking away from Antonio. Antonio started running towards Lovina and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go you damn jerk…" Lovina said quietly.

"Why?", Antonio asked, tightening his grip just a little bit.

"I need to go Antonio"

"I won't let you."

"I have to leave though…"

"If you had to leave, you would have left already, Lovi"

Lovina was silent.

"How long Lovi?"

"Forever"

"Why didn't you leave yet?" Antonio asked. "In fact, why don't you explain why your leaving Lovi."

"I left you a note, didn't I?" Lovina shot back.

"You didn't explain why you were leaving Lovi"

"Fine, Antonio…..I-I-I le-leleft b-because…"Lovina stuttered. "I'm a bother"

"A bother? To who?" he asked, obviously confused.

"…..y-y-you…"

"To me?!" Antonio exclaimed. "How the heck am I bothered by you?"

"STUPIDO BASTARDO" Lovina yelled. "I'm such a horrible worker. I can't do anything right and you end up doing all the work and it makes me feel guilty! Ok?! You damn jerk!" Lovina said, while her face turned red, out of breath.

Antonio sighed.

"I'm so horrible that I assaulted those Germans who came over, who just wanted your damn weapons!" Lovina continued.

"Lovi, stop!" Antonio said sternly, yet calmly. "So, you were gonna leave just because you thought that you were a bother to me?!"

"Yes….one other thing too…t-the other reason i-is t-th-that I-I like you a lot! Everytime your around me, my stomach drops and sometimes I feel like I can't speak. But why would that's matter to you?! Plenty of other girls, that are prettier than me and a lot calmer than me, feel that way about you, maybe even more!" Lovina said, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Antonio chuckled. "Lovi, what would ever make you think that? Of course your feelings matter. But only yours. Not any other girls but yours."

Lovina was speechless.

"Maybe this will clear everything up, Lovi" Antonio said, blushing like crazy. Antonio moved his hand that was grabbing Lovina's arm to her hand and held it. With the other hand, he gently pulled Lovina's face to his, leaned in and they shared a very passionate kiss. Lovina was shocked. After an couple seconds, Lovina started kissing Antonio back.

"Antonio likes me?!" Lovina thought. "This is amazing….." she thought, melting into their kiss.

After a couple minutes, Lovina pulled away. "You…you" Lovina stuttered.

"Like you?" Antonio finished. "No."

Lovina let a little gasp escape her mouth.

"Love you? _Si mi amor_" he purred in his amazing Spanish accent.

"R-r-really Antonio?"

" _Si mi amor_, you're mine now and I don't plan on giving you up. So….does that mean you'll stay? Stay with me?"

Lovina turned red. Very red. "Y-y-yes, Antonio"

Antonio then pulled Lovina in for a hug and Lovina wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck and gave him a short, yet very sweet kiss. When Lovina pulled back, her face was a bright shade of red.

"Lovi, you're as red as a tomato!", Antonio said, laughing a bit.

"Sh-sh-shut up Antonio!" -3- Lovina said as they both started walking back to the house.

_**Si mor amor**_**- Yes, my love**

**Hope you enjoyed this make sure to read my one shot when i post it!**

**Please follow, favorite and review i could really use some help on this!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This chapter is a little on the shorter side…sorry but here you go**

"Sooo…..Lovi?" Antonio said while they were walking back to the house. "Are we a couple now?" Antonio asked, blushing.

"I-I guess" -3- Lovina replied, turning red.

~A couple hours later~

Lovina was walking into Antonio's room, with his clean clothes.

"Antonio…" Lovina said, walking into his room. "I have your clean clothes."

Suddenly she felt two arms embracing her, right under her chest.

"Lovi…." someone said, breathing hot air onto her neck.

Lovina was frightened by this. A lot. She dropped the basket full of Antonio's clean clothes, which then spilled onto the floor.

"W-w-w-who the h-hell is i-it?" Lovina stuttered in fear.

"Pfffffftt….hahaha!" Antonio burst into laughter.

Lovina started turning red. "W-wh-what the fuck Antonio!?" Lovina said. "What the fuck was that all about?!"

"I was seeing if I could be my old pirate self, Capitan Carriedo." He replied.

"Capitan Carriedo?"

"_Si_, it was a long time ago…but after I quit being a pirate, my brain will sometimes switch me back to being a pirate for a couple hours." Antonio explained.

"Ok, say you turn into Capitan Carriedo, what do I do?" Lovina asked.

"You'd have to run…Capitan Carriedo can tend to be both sadistic and masochistic and ruthless, so pretty much the total opposite of the normal happy-go-lucky me. After a couple hours I'll be back to my normal self again." he said.

"What do you mean by sadistic and masochistic?" Lovina asked. She had a pretty good guess of what Capitan Carriedo would do, but she wanted to know. Just in case.

"Umm…." Antonio started. 'I really don't want to say it… but if I became Capitan Carriedo around her, I'll never be able to forgive myself..' he thought. "Captain Carriedo is basically a sex addict and since you're really beautiful, he's gonna try really hard to get you in bed with him. I'm guessing that you probably don't want that….but he'll stop at nothing. If he's given the chance, he might rape you. Which neither of us want." Antonio explained, looking away from Lovina.

Lovina was speechless. She would have never guessed that Antonio was ever like that. She took a step forward, toward Antonio and wrapped her arms around him, while burying her head into his shoulder. Antonio kissed the top of Lovina's head, causing her to bury her head deeper into his shoulder.

Lovina and Antonio stayed there in that same spot, still embracing each other, for a couple minutes. Then, all of a sudden Antonio smiled an evil grin. His eyes turned red, a little bit. This was no longer Antonio. It was Captain Carriedo and Lovina has yet to figure this out.

_**Si-yes**_

**Thank you guys for reading! Make sure to review, follow, and favorite**. **Sorry that this chapter is kinda short but next chapter will definitely be….um….interesting….. Thank you my 4 reviews, I really appreciate those ^_^**

**Till next chapter**

**~Cammi**


End file.
